


Dulce de medianoche.

by Chiwibel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chiwimery, Chocolate, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiwibel/pseuds/Chiwibel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noche de compañía rutinaria antes de la luna llena. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Para Luzme-Radcliffe)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dulce de medianoche.

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter y co. son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.
> 
> Un Sirius/Remus para Luzme-Radcliffe (en ffnet) porque es la única pareja con la que coincidimos nuestro amorsh eternosh. El primer fic en la colección #chiwimery.

   Las danzarinas llamas de la chimenea hacían muchas cosas, como alejar el frío del tosco invierno, crear bailes para las sombras de la sala común e hipnotizar a Sirius Black hasta que llegara algún distractor que lo sacara de su ensimismamiento.

   Por supuesto, tal cosa no había sucedido y el muchacho seguía admirando el fuego a mitad de la noche, acompañado solamente por el silencio y sus pensamientos. Aún hacía el suficiente frío como para que sus suspiros dejaran una estela de vaho y para plantearse el retirarse a su habitación, donde podría protegerse bajo las cálidas cobijas de su cama.

   Se palpó el bolsillo del pantalón, decidió quedarse.

   La duda sobre cuál hora sería pasó como estrella fugaz por su mente, concentrándose ésta en otra cosa diferente. Un par de ojos del color de la miel, olor a chocolate y una sonrisa más dulce que todo lo anterior, por ejemplo. También pensaba en las miradas de terror, las lágrimas de agonía y en aullarle a la luna llena hasta quedar sin aire, ahogado por el esfuerzo y la impotencia de no poder arreglar nada y plantar una sonrisa eterna en aquellos labios.

   En otras ocasiones se había preguntado si tal vez fuese ése uno de los motivos por el cual hacía travesuras, porque por mucho que Remus negara disfrutarlas, el brillo de su mirada le bailaba como el fuego de la chimenea.

   –Deberías dormir, mañana será una larga noche –dijo con pesadez una voz a sus espaldas. No le hacía falta a Sirius voltearse para saber que era Remus Lupin en pijama, sin zapatos y con una manta lo suficientemente grande para dos personas. Simplemente lo sabía de la misma forma en la cual lo había sabido la noche anterior y la noche anterior a ésa y así, así, así hasta haber perdido la capacidad de indicar exactamente el momento en el que habían comenzado su rutina nocturna.

   Metió su mano en el bolsillo y sacó una rana de chocolate que tiró a su compañero, tampoco le hacía falta voltearse para saber que la había atrapado.

   La manta lo cubrió en un tibio abrazo pero sólo sintió una verdadera calidez al ver que no era el único bajo ella. Sirius dejó caer su cabeza en el espaldar del sillón, ladeando ligeramente la mirada para ver a Remus acabándose el dulce que le había dado mientras vislumbraba la chimenea de la misma manera en la cual él lo había hecho rato atrás.

   –Podrías haber compartido, Lunático –resopló incapaz de contener una sonrisa.

   –Ya te comparto el cobijo y el insomnio –contestó Remus tratando de enmascarar la alegría con un tono de seriedad—, no abuses de tu suerte.

   Sirius estiró una mano, alcanzando el mentón de su compañero y volteándole la cara en dirección a sí mismo. Se acercó lo suficiente para ver su reflejo en los ojos del otro, aumentando su sonrosa y consiguiendo la aparición de un ligero rubor en el rostro de Remus, quien mantuvo una expresión nula.

   —¿Realmente eres tú el que me acompaña o simplemente yo llego más temprano a hacerte compañía a ti? —preguntó Sirius, acercándose más y más con cada palabra, rozando sus labios contra los ajenos en cada articulación.

   Ante el silencio como respuesta, Sirius bajó ligeramente la mirada sin perder la mueca de felicidad que cargaba. A Remus le había quedado chocolate en los labios.

   —Quién lo diría —continuó en un susurro que amenazaba con convertirse en beso—, todavía puedo pedirte un poco de chocolate.

   —Y aún no encuentro manera de negártelo, Canuto —le respondió Remus sonriendo y cerrando la distancia entre ambos.

   Sus sombras, vueltas una, bailaban al son del fuego en la pared, a sus espaldas.


End file.
